Random discoveries
by fishix
Summary: After broken up with kami-knows-how-many girlfriends, Goten made some random discoveries about himself. well, with some help from his best friend, Trunks. T/G Yaoi pairing
1. Chapter 1 Goten's little problem

**Author's Note:** Un-betaed humour about Trunks and Goten (my favourite pair), wrote this when I got bored with studying :-) Any comments/reviews appreciated.

Very slight AU, you'll see in later chapters. In the story, Goten is 18.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z, unfortunately.

--

**Ch1 Goten's little problem**

'Trunks, I need your help.' Goten rolled over on Trunks' large double bed, his muffled voice came out through the pillows, probably not intending his best friend to hear.

'What's wrong, Goten?' Switching off the TV, the lavender haired-teen turned towards the source of the noise, but only saw Goten's pineapple-styled hair sticking out from a pile of fluffy pillows. Trunks signed. Goten was rarely this shy when asking for help from him unless it was a big favour, and Trunks just had this weak spot of not able to turn his best friend down. Trunks suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

'I broke up with my girlfriend yesterday.'

Trunks waited, but no more was coming.

'Oh, well, sorry to hear that.' Trunks said flatly, while not sounding sorry at all. One can hardly blame him. When the first time this happened, Trunks was a very supportive friend. When it came to the third time, Trunks ran out of comforting words. And when the recurrence ran into double digits, Trunks just couldn't care less about his best friend's chores.

Goten mumbled something into the pillow.

'Goten, if you do want to whine and get some sympathy or a break-up therapy, you'd better tell _me _what happened. The thing you are talking to now is a pillow, in case you didn't notice.'

Goten groaned then turned to face Trunks, but deliberately avoided Trunks' eyes.

_This isn't going anywhere , and why does Goten have that little flush on his cheeks? _Trunks signed with a note of irritation, 'So what did you do this time? Dumped her on the first date, broke her heart by refusing to spend the night over at her flat, or ran away screaming when she told you she was pregnant with…'

'Stop it, Trunks.' Goten snapped weakly, while flushed even more, 'you know that's not what happened last time. I never slept with that girl, then one day she just told me she was pregnant!'

'Yeah, that's exactly my point, pregnant with someone else's child. You should at least let me finish my sentence.' The black-haired teen swore under his breath. Trunks smirked and felt much better. 'So why did you and your girl break up?' Trunks asked again, this time with genuine curiosity. Simply because, knowing all of Goten's past drama, Trunks couldn't think of any other reason to break up with a girl.

To Trunks' surprise, Goten flushed into a deeper shade of red. 'You promise you won't laugh at me… and will keep this a secret?'

'Yeah, of course, you know I always do.' Trunks lied without blinking. Ten seconds passed, Trunks raised an eyebrow, 'Spill it out, Goten.'

'Ican'tgetitup.' Goten murmured, suddenly seemed to be very interested in a piece of loose string on the bed sheet.

'What? Oh...' _If I heard what I think I heard… _Trunks let out a giggle, then a very long string of laughter. Goten's head snapped up. He stared at his offending and now seriously out-of-breath friend, then kicked Trunks straight off the bed. So Trunks just continued rolling on the floor with laughter, while looking up at his friend now and then during breath breaks. _God, I wonder how many shades of red Goten can turn, he looked so cute while he's fuming._

'Shut up!' Several pillows flew at Trunks at lightning speed, Goten turned from embarrassed to livid.

'Sorry.' Trunks said quickly, schooling his features into those of a concerned and caring friend. With the intelligence inherited from his mother and the cunning from his father, Trunks knew exactly when to stop pushing someone over the edge. 'You couldn't get it up while you and your girl were at it, so she broke up with you?'

Goten nodded, apparently calmed down by his friend's soft and soothing voice. 'Do you think there's something wrong with me?' Goten started to sound a little worried.

'Well, dear friend, let's not jump to conclusions. However, we do need to take this seriously. I believe we can investigate your problem using a scientific approach.' Trunks' eyes suddenly flushed with glee, he jumped up from the floor and walked over to the southern wall (which was covered with books up to the ceiling) of his bedroom. He picked up a very thick book, and turned the pages in a flourish move, too fast for Goten to read the title of the book.

'There's a book on… this kind of problem?' Goten asked in disbelief.

'Oh, trust me, there's a book on every kind of problem.' Trunks smirked, sat down at the desk and set the book on his knees. 'I've got the Philology, the Sex Manual for Teens, the Hunter and the Prey…'

'Alright, I got your point. So what does it say?' Goten couldn't see the content of the book, but the thickness made him feel better.

'Well, it says… in order to solve your problem, we can use a three-step model: identify the problem, develop the solution, and monitor the experience. To identify the problem, we need a vertical historic comparison and a horizontal cross-sectional comparison. So, for the vertical historic comparison, tell me, when did your problem get started? With what percentage of your girlfriends did you experience this problem? Did your problem show an increasing trend over time?'

Goten looked really confused.

Trunks smiled at his friend encouragingly.

Goten remained silent.

Trunks raised an eye-brow.

Goten scratched his head, 'Sorry, can you make it one short question a time?'

Trunks shrugged, 'Is she the only one you can't get hard on?'

'No. I had this problem with, er, all of them…' As soon as the words left his mouth, Goten knew it was not a good idea.

'Noted…hmph…WHAT?' Trunks looked at Goten with round eyes, 'you had kami-knows-how-many girlfriends, and you were not able to get hard on any of them! And that can only mean, oh, kami, you are still a virgin!'

_There isn't even a question mark after that sentence! _Goten groaned, now flushed into a deep shade of purple. 'SO WHAT!' Goten finally retorted

'I'm just surprised.'_ Pleasantly surprise, actually. _A small voice added in Trunk's head. Aware of the flaring of Goten's Ki, Trunks decided against telling Goten how cute he looked with that rosy flush on his cheeks.

_He's definitely enjoying himself too much!_ Goten launched towards Trunks, trying to land a solid punch on his friend. Trunks sprang out of range, but the book on his knees landed on the ground with a big thud. The title read 'Assets and Liability Valuation'.

'WHAT! YOU USED YOUR DAMN STUPID INVESTMENT TEXT BOOK TO SOLVE MY IMPOTENT PROBLEM!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!'

'Calm down your Ki, Goten, you don't want my dad running up here thinking we are at each other's throat.' Trunks frowned at his friend's temper. 'I bet your dad will like that.' Goten obviously didn't buy this.

'Alright, I'm sorry, Goten. I didn't mean to laugh at you.' Seeing that threat didn't work, Trunks switched to his most apologetic look, 'Maybe you just didn't meet your type of girl.' Goten kept on seething.

_OK apology is not working either, now try sincerity._ 'Look, Goten, you are my best friend, I will do anything in my power to help you with your problem.' Trunks whispered, looking straight into Goten's eyes.

Goten's Ki started to calm down, Trunks applauded for himself -- until he saw Goten suddenly give him a huge bright grinned. 'Hmph?' Trunks eyed Goten alarmingly.

'You said anything, Trunks?' Goten didn't wait for a response. He jumped at Trunks from the bed, locked his unprepared friend on the floor in a fluid motion, then shot out a hand to pull down Trunks' pants. 'What the hell?' Trunks claimed, wrestling Goten off completely out of reflex. Goten's head hit the bedboard with a big 'bang'. 'That hurts!' Goten groaned, one hand went to rub the newly formed lump, while the other kept its iron grab on Trunks' belt. 'What do you think you are doing!' Trunks shouted.

'Take them off, let me have a look.' Goten's eyes locked on Turnks' crotch, 'I want to compare yours to mine. You never know, there may be something _physically_ wrong with me.'

'WHAT?!' Trunks obviously could not follow the logic of his best friend. 'No! I will not allow you to see mine!' But Trunks realised that if he struggled more, his pants were going to be torn into pieces. Plus Goten's glare fixing on his lower body seemed to have drawn all of his blood to a very inappropriate body part, making the said part trying to stand up for even more attention. _Too bad._ Trunks sat still, using both hands to keep Goten in place, 'Release your hand, NOW!'

'Only if you take it off yourself.' Goten looked at Trunks unyieldingly, 'You said you will do ANYTHING to help me, and I'm sure looking at it is not going to hurt!'

'No!' Trunks was going mad. He could not let his best friend see his current state-- aroused is to put it mildly, thanks for the intimate interactions they just went through. 'If you really want to compare, you can show me yours, and I will tell you if there is anything wrong with it.'

'No, that's embarrassing. Let me see yours.' Goten went on tugging down Trunks' pants while Trunks desperately trying to hold it in place. The feeble material is no match for two saiya strength, so it predictably broke.

'Goten, you just tore my pants! That's it! I will knock some sense into your head!' Trunks screamed.

'No, just let me do it and I promise it's not going to hurt.' Goten looked very determined, now moving onto Trunks' underwear.

'Get off! Or I will blast you off!' trunks started to power up.

--

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!' The locked door of Trunks' bedroom was suddenly blasted open, revealing two pure blood Saiyas, one looking very angry, the other very confused.

'Oh, shit.' Both teens jumped apart like deer caught in headlight. They eyed the window- their escape route- in sync.

'Dad, it's not what you think! Let me explain! … Please.' Knowing exactly what this looked like, Trunks pleaded his father with a most tearful look which he knew Vegeta always had trouble to resist. Goten was now coated in cold sweat, looking from Vegeta to his father Goku, 'Dad, Vegeta-san…We are, we are just…' He stuttered.

'… studying together.' Trunks took over Goten's sentence, gesturing the book on the floor. Goten nodded immediately. Vegeta gave the thick book a suspicious look, but the title, though incomprehensible, looked innocent enough to him.

The small Saiya frowned, his eyes narrowed on Trunks' torn pants. Turnks quickly pulled down the bed sheet to hide the mess, 'Er… Dad, we were sitting on the floor studying… Then I felt something crawling up my leg, Goten wanted to help me catch it. But when I saw that thing I panicked, so my Ki shot up and we tore my pants.' Trunks smiled timidly at his father, who seemed unimpressed, so Trunks added for effect, 'You see, Dad, it was a thick worm, really wet, slimy, slippery …'

'DON'T DESCRIBE IT TO ME!' Vegeta growled and shuddered at the image that his son was putting into his head. Goku looked at both of them, then smiled his trade-mark smile and patted Vegeta on the shoulder, 'I don't think our boys are up to anything bad. Let's go back to our sparing.' Vegeta seemed to want to protest, maybe just for the sake of disagreeing with Kakarotte.

'Oh, Dad, we lost the worm while Goten and I were struggling. I think that thing is still somewhere in this room.' Trunks deliberately looked toward the floor where his dad was standing.

Vegeta visibly went green. In the next second, he disappeared with Goku after barking out something like, 'If I catch you two next time…'

--

'Ephew, that was a good lie, Trunks.' Goten let out a long-held breath.

Trunks growled at Goten, 'My dad wouldn't be shouting at us if you didn't come up with that ridiculous idea.'

'Well, if you just let me see it… And if you haven't raised your Ki, they wouldn't be here…Er?' Goten suddenly got distracted… 'Yeah, Trunks, I think it's working! I can't believe this! IT'S UP!' Goten grinned from ear to ear.

Trunks spotted a tent-shape in Goten's pants. Trunks was just happy that the bed sheet was hiding _his_ erection.

'Let's do it! I can't let this go wasted.' Goten chirped cheerfully.

'What?' Trunks looked both shocked and thoughtful, his best friend never ceased to surprise him, 'Are you sure? You want to do this _with me_? Now?'

'Yeah, who else? You are my best friend, and you know the clubs in this area in-side-out. I don't think my mum will allow me to spend nights out when the new semester starts. Let's just go to a club now and get laid!'

Trunks froze, watching Goten grinning like an idiot. Indeed, his best friend never ceased to surprise him. _So because he can't get it up when he's supposed to have sex with a girl, he will just have sex with a girl while it's up. OK, that makes perfect sense—for an idiot like Goten. And he wants me to take him to a club to check up the girls. No, I am not the least bit disappointed,. _Trunks told himself. 'Fine, we will go after everyone is asleep.'

**End of Ch 1**


	2. Chapter 2 The clubbing

**Author's Note: **Sorry still un-betaed...**  
**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z, unfortunately.

--

**Ch2 The clubbing and a small accident**

After half an hour on the dance floor, Goten found it quite uncomfortable to move with his trousers so tight, so he grabbed a stool by the bar and ordered another drink.

Trunks was still on the dance floor. In stylish worn jeans, tight black top and a flashy jacket, the handsome teen was definitely the star of the night. As Goten watched, a rather pretty girl in mini skirt came up behind Trunks, wrapped an arm around his chest and started to grind her hips against his best friend._ It must be __the alcohol taking effect. _Goten felt his cheeks burning and his mouth dry. Another girl came face to face with Trunks and traced a figure along Trunks' chin. Trunks smiled flirtatiously and shot Goten a side glance.

Goten blinked and pouted a little. _Exhibitor! That's the thirty-fifth girl. Must he have all the attention? _Goten got so distracted by the show his best friend put on that he didn't notice a cute blonde girl came up to him until she spoke up, 'Would you like to buy me a drink, Sweetie?'. The blonde leaned close to Goten, mouth on his ear. Goten looked at her and immediately cheered up. _Kami, you finally heard my wish, my problem is going to be solved!_

--

The conversation between Goten and the girl went on happily with more and more actions and no real content. Which meant, it went really well, and was heading surely towards a promising ending. Goten was so engrossed with the girl that he only searched for Trunks now and then.

_This girl smells so sweet._

_Trunks is definitely good at dancing. I wonder how many times he's been here?_

_Good, now she's teasing my neck._

_Trunks looks…very sexy in that top…those beautifully built muscles, well, that's no surprise, he can power up really good blasts._

_Wooo, now she's sitting in my lap, murmuring incoherent words and moving in a very suggestive way. She's quite drunk. Time to go?_

_Hmph?_ _Where's Trunks? He's not on the dance floor any more?_

As if to answer Goten's question, Trunks appeared in front of the pair, 'I see you are having fun, Goten.'

Goten grinned brightly, 'Where did you go just now? Well, you are just in time, do you mind paying for the drinks I ordered? I'm head off with …'_ Er, what's her name? Well, never mind._ Goten gestured towards the blonde draping all over him. The girl looked up and beamed at Trunks, 'Hi, Sweetie, mine, do you hot guys always grow in bunches?'

_That sounds a lot like mushrooms_. Goten shook his head.

Trunks simply nodded at her then smirked at his best friend, 'Alright, I will …' But Trunks stopped mid-sentence when a tall dark-haired girl stormed up and started to scream-- really scream, since the words came across very clearly even with all the loud background music.

'SON GOTEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!' The pair sitting next to Goten dropped their glasses, the band skipped a few notes, and every head in the club turned.

Goten's head shot up (though he was already relatively immune to screams, thanks to his mum), but he didn't know the girl. 'Sorry, I don't think I know you?'

'YOU DON'T KNOW ME? YOU DUMPED ME YESTERDAY! HOW DARE YOU PRETEND NOT TO KNOW ME!' The girl was absolutely furious.

'I think you got the wrong person…' Goten was confused. Everyone in the club watched intently.

'STOP LYING! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WANT TO BREAK MORE HEARTS? SO I SUPPOSE YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THAT BLONDE IN YOUR LAP THAT YOU CAN NOT GET IT UP BECAUSE YOU ARE GAY!' With a final scream, the girl stormed away, leaving a very stunned Goten. The blonde looked up at Goten for a few seconds, slapped him squarely then headed off.

'Wait! She was lying! I can…I'm not…' Goten finally recovered from the shock and called after, well, no one since the blonde was long gone.

Trunks sat down next to Goten and put a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down, 'Your ex is scary. But I can't believe you didn't spot her earlier.'

'No.' Goten groaned, 'She's not my ex girlfriend, I don't know her.'

Trunks looked skeptical, 'How many drinks did you have? She knows about your_ little problem._'

'I really don't know her at all!' Goten almost wanted to cry. 'Now all the girls are looking at me funny. I won't be able to find anyone tonight…'

Trunks shrugged, 'Serves you right. You had too many girl friends, and you don't even remember them.' That girl was good, Trunks smirked to himself, the show definitely worth the 50 pound bill he paid her. 'It's getting late, Goten, let's go back.'

--

The duo sneaked back into Trunks' bedroom with no incidents. After getting undressed, turning off the lights and settling into bed, Trunks turned to Goten, his voice strangely soft, 'Goten, you are my best friend, you don't need to lie to me, I really don't mind if you prefer men.'

'Hmph? No, I don't. I told you she lied.' Goten murmured half-asleep.

'OK, If you say so.' Trunks turned to face the other side, 'Night, Goten.'

'Night, Trunks.'

Trunks signed quietly, he knew his best friend was slow, couldn't pick up subtle hints even when they were, in fact, not so subtle. But Trunks saw no need to rush things, he had been waiting for years now, and didn't mind waiting for a little longer. And it was not like Goten was making any progress in his relationship hunting anyway, Trunks had made sure of that. With these satisfying thoughts, Trunks quickly fell asleep.

--

The room was now in complete silence except for his best friend's soft and regular breath, but Goten found himself surprisingly more and more awake.

The phrase just wouldn't leave his mind. _Prefer men?_ Goten frowned, he then remembered why that girl shocked him so much in the first place. _It's that disturbing thing she said, she said I can't get it up with her because I'm gay. That is a down-right lie! How could Trunks believe something like that! I can't get it up? What nonsense, I was rock hard the whole time tonight! Maybe I should just show Trunks to prove it… _

_Oh…_

A part of Goten's body obviously liked that idea and did a little flop.

_Oh…… _

_Shit, SHIT, SHITTTTTTTTT! Who said there may always be some truth in the most ridiculous lie!_

Goten wanted to bang his head on the wall (which really wouldn't be of any help, since if he did that he'd just make a big hole in the wall). Realising he might prefer men, and he was in the same bed with a very attractive man, Goten was now fully awake.

--

Goten got a bad headache the next morning, partly because of the hang-over, partly because he didn't manage to get much sleep over the night. Every time he had drifted asleep, he had these random dreams featuring himself and Trunks in, well, very compromising positions. Then he would jump awake and run to the bathroom so that he wouldn't do something 'inappropriate' to Trunks.

Goten sat up against the headboard, staring at his sound asleep friend, he knew Trunks normally wouldn't get up anytime before noon over holidays._ This isn't fair! Trunks is enjoying his sleep while I suffered all night! _But Goten got distracted again when Trunks shifted slightly and the sheet slid, revealing Turnks' perfectly-built torso... Twenty seconds later, Goten visited the bathroom again.

Standing in a cold shower, Goten tried really hard to sort out his feelings. _So I_ _guess I do prefer men. But TRUNKS? Yes, I feel relaxed, happy and fulfilled when I'm around Trunks. I love spending time with him and I'm willing to do anything for him. But isn't that because he's my best friend? Do I really love Trunks? Or am I attracted to Trunks because I'm gay and he is the only male I spend lots of time with? Taking everything into account, this unnatural attraction could be a side effect of the Fusion, Kami knows. _(But thinking about his dad and Vegeta, Goten quickly dismissed this last point.)_ So do I really love Trunks? I wish I can ask someone, I wish I know the answer… Hmph? A wish? Yes, that would do!_

--

Goten might not be a very good strategist, but he was definitely efficient at implementation. It only took him three hours to get the Dragon Radar from Bulma's storeroom, collect all the dragon balls, and call out Shenlong. He was a little surprised when Shenlong told him he only got one wish, but then remembered the last two were used 8 months ago: A space portal for Denden, linking the Lookout to Namek, so he could visit his home planet any time. Denden was getting a bit bored recently-- there hadn't been any meaningful threat to the earth since Buu. The other wish was used by Bulma to make herself look twenty years' old again.

'So what is your wish?' Shenlong asked.

'I wish to know if I want Trunks as a lover. And in the case of a yes, if he will love me back.'

'That wish can not be granted.'

Goten frowned at Shenlong, 'Why?'

Shenlong looked slightly annoyed, 'Because I can not grant wishes that are beyond Kami's power. Kami is a Namek, and Nameks are not able to understand emotional problems. I can find you a psychologist though.'

'Er, no, thanks.' Goten said quickly.

'Make another wish.'

Goten hesitated, 'Can you give me sometime to think about it?' Goten pondered his problem again. He figured out (the hard way) that he was attracted to Trunks, but he didn't know if he'd have the same reaction to other men as well. And by the definition of 'homosexual', did it mean if Turnks was a girl, he wouldn't have loved Trunks in the first place? How confusing. But 'Trunks…a girl…' Goten couldn't help snickering at the image.

'You want Trunks to change into a girl? OK, you wish is granted.'

'No! Wait! That was not my wish!' Goten called, but Shenlong had already disappeared.

--

In CC, a high-pitched scream came out of Trunks' bathroom. Trunks just dried himself after his morning shower and looked into the mirror; a pretty, slender, lavender-haired girl looked back. _What the hell!_ Trunks looked down at himself, he had to stuff his hand in his mouth to stop another scream which may draw his parents' attention.

Dressed in a golf shirt and a pair of shorts he used to wear when he was fifteen, Trunks went to his mum's storeroom to check the Dragon Radar. If his hypothesis was right, the Radar must have been gone.

--

Damn, it was gone. So someone must have used the dragon balls to play a joke on him. Trunks was outrageous, he sworn that he was going to skin that someone alive. He looked around the storeroom. No forced break-in, no other items were touched… Must be someone who knew this place, and knew where the Radar was. Trunks didn't think it was his dad. Maybe his mum, who had always wanted a daughter and she was well capable of doing crazy things… Trunks shuddered at that possibility, then he saw Goten trying to sneak in the storeroom without being noticed, a Dragon Radar in his right hand.

'What have you done, Goten!' Trunks landed a solid punch on Goten, who just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open, 'Trunks?'

_Oh, she…he's so cute. Those long eye lashes, those blue eyes, Trunks' eyes…_Goten suddenly knewhis problem was not that he went out with the wrong gender, but the wrong person. He loved Trunks, no matter what he was. But did Trunks love him? Goten swallowed hard, he was too afraid to ask, he couldn't risk to get refused and lose their friendship. With a Trunks looking ready to kill, Goten felt it was hardly the best time to ask either.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!' Trunks shook Goten violently making Goten's head wobbling back and forth.

'Sorry… Trunks…it was an… accident.' Goten finally managed.

'So it was you! Accident? How could it be an accident? Don't tell me you ACCIDENTALLY murmured the words TRUNKS and A GIRL in one sentence, and that idiot green thing mistook that for your wish! '

'Er… Actually, something like that…' Goten sweat dropped.

--

Half an hour later, the duo was back in Trunks' bedroom. Goten curled up in a ball on the bed, his whole body sore, why was a slender female Trunks still this strong? In contrast, Trunks was feeling slightly better after he mopped the floor with Goten and had some breakfast without bumping into either of his parents.

Trunks knew the earth dragon ball would only be ready in a year, maybe he could use Denden's space portal to go to Namek? But that meant at least Denden and Piccolo would find out his… misfortune, soon the story would be spread and all the Z fights would know… Trunks grimaced at this. But where else could he find dragon balls? Ah, yes, Trunks suddenly remembered that Marai Trunks had wished back the future earth dragon balls using the future Namek dragon balls.

'Goten, stop moaning, get the dragon Radar, we are going to the future.'

**End of Ch 2  
**

**PS: **Combined two short chapters together, it took a little longer then I planned. I've already got some bizarre ideas for the next chapter. :-)

Anyone knows what's the currency used in DragonBall?

Thanx for reading, please comment/review.


	3. Chapter 3 Dragonball hunting in futures

**Author's note:** () around the person's name indicates that the future version is addressed to in a conversation.

Sorry still un-betaed...A very small M-rating warning in Future III.

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon balls Z, unfortunately.

**Ch3 Dragon ball hunting in the futures**

**Future I:**

Goten and Trunks landed the time machine close to Capsule Corporation's main entrance. Climbing out of the machine, they were immediately overwhelmed by the loud party music and the delicious smell of food, the latter cheered Goten up instantly, much to Trunks' distaste.

'Come on, Trunks. Don't be mad at meee.' Goten pleaded, 'I know I, er, messed things up a little…'

'Hmph, a litte?' Trunks held his glare.

'I'm really sorry,' Goten put on his best puppy eyes, 'and I'm still sore all over, you know you are surprisingly strong for a girl.'

'Thanks for reminding me the GIRL thing.' Trunks replied scarstically.

Goten murmured, 'You're Trunks. You always have a way to sort things out.'

'Well,fine. But I'm not quite _myself_ at the moment.' Trunks shook his head then gave Goten an evil smirk, which Goten took as a truce signal and smiled as they walked into the party.

Though not the forgiving and forgetting type (it ran in the family), Trunks found it very difficult to be angry with his best friend for long. But Trunks knew keeping up the appearance is important - making Goten feel guilty is not only fun, but would also help him to win many future arguments against Goten.

'Look, Trunks! Isn't that an older version of _me_?' Goten was excited, he'd never met a future version of himself before.

Trunks noticed his future self dancing with a black haired girl who looked a lot like Gohan's friend Videl. His mind swiftly drew the conclusion, 'Looks like this is not _the_ Marai Trunks' future I intended to visit, Goten.' This was the future where everything went _perfect_. 'I think your brother married Videl in this future and had a daughter.'

Goten immediately threw Trunks an accusing glance. Though he didn't say anything, he had the '_Can__'__t__ believe __you__ are__ dating__ my__ niece!__' _look written all over his face.

Trunks arched an eyebrow, 'It's not like that _I_have a say in this. And don't forget we are here only because of your idiocy.'

Goten deflated immediately, and flushed a little as he remembered his original reason of looking for the dragon balls and his feelings about Trunks.

_There!__One__ argument__ won_. Trunks was quite happy with himself, until his gaze locked upon a pretty blue-haired girl - a mini-image of Bulma. 'What! You are with…' _So __mum __and __dad __had __a __second __child __in __this __future._ 'That must be MY SISTER!' Trunks fumed, 'I can't believe my sister likes _you_.' _Well,__maybe__ that__'__s__ another__ thing__ that runs __in __the __family._ Trunks tilted his head a little, pretending that he was considering a possible explanaition, 'Well, she must be … tired of smart people, understandable since she's always around mum, dad and me.'

'What is that supposed to mean...' Goten started to protest.

'As if you have the right to complain. Who was it again, changed me into a girl by _accident_?'

All Goten could do was to pount and sigh.

Trunks immediately got everyone's attention after he introduced himself to the 'future group'. Even though Trunks was used to and enjoyed people's attention, he really didn't feel good about the lot he was getting at the moment.

'Man, (Goten), why are you always so lucky!' Yamcha exclaimed the second he set eyes on Trunks, 'No matter in which timeline, you always have such cute girlfriends!' Trunks' veins bulged on the last two words.

'You remind me so much of your mother when she was younger…' Master Yoschi inched closer to Trunks. Trunks considered the comment, _I __always __thought __I__ got __my __grandpa__'__s__ hair__ and__ my__ dad__'__s __frame,__which __part __of__ me __reminds__ you__ of __my __mum?_ 'Your super hot body…' Master Yoschi flew into the wall before his hands could land on Trunks.

Marai Goten stepped into the gap, a charming smile planted on his face, 'Trunks, you are gorgeous.'

'Er, thanks?' Trunks flushed a little. He was a little uncomfortable, this version of Goten was more mature than his innocent lover, which made him feel a little exposed and unprepared.

'You are so gentle. And you flush, how lovely. Your sister, Bra, can be a little violent sometimes.' Marai Goten sighed and made a face.

'She must have taken after mum, and dad must have spoiled her.' Marai Goten hadn't done anything to annoy him yet, so Trunks replied with his nature grace and politeness.

Marai Goten winked, 'I may have chosen (Trunks), you know, if (Trunks) were a girl in this timeline.' Before Trunks could respond, Marai Goten joined Master Roshi to decorate the wall, this time thrown by Bra.

Now Trunks understood what Marai Goten meant by 'a little violent sometimes'. Bra smiled brightly, waiving off Trunks' attempt to explain, 'I know (Goten) was just joking', she raised her left hand, an engagement ring shining on her finger. 'Woo, Congratulations!' Trunks wondered if his Marai sister has coerced Marai Goten into proposing, his experience is that the Sun family always need some push to sort out emotional matters. Stolen a glance at his Goten, how he'd like to put a ring on his Goten!

Trunks looked around and found the source of his discomfort, Marai Trunks has been inspecting him closely for a while now, 'You know, (Trunks), if you are curious you can ask.' Trunks smiled.

'Oh, sorry,' Marai Trunks' crystal blue eyes shone with curiousity, 'I'm just a little surprised, me being born as a girl in the other timeline. Well, I sometimes do wonder how it would feel to grow up like a girl. Just like, I guess, you would wonder how it was like to be a guy.' Marai Trunks suddenly looked enthusiastic, 'So what was it like? Dad must have been really nice to you? And you don't need to train with him… He absolutely spoiled Bra… So how often do you go shopping with Mum? Every day?' Marai Trunks went on and on, while Trunks just remained silence since he couldn't answer any of Marai Trunks' questions. No, actually there was one thing he could answer: he never needed to wonder what it was like to be a guy!

'So you are dating Goten, hmph, you must be tired of smart people. Well, tell me if he treats you badly, I will beat him up for you.' Marai Trunks padded Trunks on the shoulder and apparently quite proud of his offer.

Trunks smiled at this, he was quite capable of beating Goten up, in his own body or not.

After a few shots, many entertaining conversations, and several more holes in the wall, the duo found out that the dragon balls in this future would only be ready in 3 months' time, so they headed to the road again.

**Future II:**

Trunks and Goten came out of the basement of Capsule Corporation, no one was in sight. The streets were quiet and a bit wore down, the city seemed to be still under re-construction, not as noisy and prosperous as where Trunks and Goten came from.

'This can't be _the_ Marai Trunks' future either. Remeber he told us he found the Namek dragon balls and wished everything back to normal?' Trunks told Goten, the two were about to fly back, when Goten cried out in pleasant surprise, 'Look, that's (Gohan)! He's still alive in this future.' Goten spotted Marai Gohan sitting near by a lake near a construction site, but felt no other Z-soilders' Ki around except one resembled Marai Trunks. 'Do you think (Gohan) and (Trunks) together defeated the Androids in this future, after all the other warriors died? Trunks?'

But Trunks was too busy wrinkling his nose at the scene to answer Goten's question. He saw Marai Trunks walked towards Marai Gohan with a towel in his hand. The two then sat together, quietly watched the setting sun spilling out in a golden trail over the ripples of the lake. Trunks couldn't quite figure out when Marai Gohan and Marai Turnks started holding each other's hands. Their visage, looked like sculptured out of the finest marble, was gloating in the flaming coulours of the setting sun.

Goten poked Trunks quitely, 'Hey, that is…' well, quite romantic, BUT 'YOU and _MY BROTHER are _together! WEIRD!' Goten pouted in a way that he reserved for Trunks.

Trunks frowned at his very cute but quite upset Goten, 'Don't look at me like that, you can't blame _me_. First, that is _not_ _me_… Second, technically speaking, that (Gohan) is not your brother in this future, because you were never born in this future - your dad died of heart disease before you come into existence.' Goten fell silence while trying very hard to follow his best friend's reasoning, Trunks smiled to himself.

'The earth was not wished back to normal, in fact the Namek dragon balls were not used in this future. We should move on.' To prevent Goten from over-cook himself with too much thinking, Trunks ordered to leave.

Goten found it strange, 'There are so many different versions of futures?'

'Well, I think they may all have been created by THE Marai Trunks, the one visited us. He now probably makes it a habbit to visit the past and make things "right", every time he visits and changes something, a new future is created. Given the number of times he came to visit our timeline, I won't be surprised at all if there are another dozen of alternative futures out there.' Trunks explained to Goten, 'It's not like he goes to school or something, he must be quite bored after the Namek dragon balls did all the tasks in his time line.'

Goten nodded, 'Mmm, but how did he find our timeline every time when he wants to visit us?

'I honestly don't know…'

**Future III**

Goten and Trunks came out of the basement of Capsule Corporation. It was already dark, so the duo decided to check the rooms first. They walked up to Marai Trunks' bedroom, some strange muffled voice came out behind the closed door.

'Please, Trunks, turn it down…' Marai Goten begged, his voice trembling.

'Are they watching TV?' Goten was curious.

'No, love. You can take it and you will.' Marai Trunks murmured softly in a very seductive tone, 'and when toy is not good enough, I will make you beg me for the real thing. Now let's apply a little stimulation here too, pet.'

Trunks sweat dropped, 'I don't think they are watching TV…'

'Oh, you're cruel.' Marai Goten seemed to struggle with his breath, 'Ah…(Trunks)…'

Goten was, however, obviously still not getting what was going on. 'This (Trunks) is hurting this (Goten)! This (Goten) needs help!' Goten blasted down the door before Trunks could stop him.

'Bang!' Everyone froze.

In the room, a naked Marai Goten was kneeing on the bed, a leather pants-cladded, long-haired, ear-pierced Marai Trunks was standing next to him, a viborator in hand.

Already knew what to expect, Trunks let out a huge sigh. _How__ on__ earth__ did __I __fall__ in __love__ with__ this__ idiot__ named__ Goten?_

Three seconds later, Goten let out a deafening scream. 'AHHHHHHHHH. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!' Goten swore some more, he didn't like the image at all, yet he couldn't help noticing how attractive Marai Trunks looked in those tight black leather pants.

'That is MY question, what are YOU TWO doing here!' Marai Trunks recovered from the shock first, his hair turned golden on the spot.

_This__ Marai__ Trunks __definitely__ picked __up__ that __attitude__ problem __from __Dad._Trunks quickly murmured a 'sorry' and started to tug his Goten away. But he couldn't help stealing a glance at Marai Goten, who was sitting on the bed naked, flushing deeply, but kept glaring at the duo with a mixed expression of confusion, shock and anger. _Marai__ Goten__ was __obviously __not__ as __shy__ as__ my __Goten_, Trunks considered, _or __maybe __he__ was __just__ too __shocked__ to__ put __on__ any __clothes. __Hold__ on,__Marai __Goten __got__ a __ring__ on,__ er, __his __private __part?__ Well, __definitely__ not __as__ shy __as __my__ Goten__ then_. It was the second time in the day that Trunks was considering to put a ring on his Goten too, though in different places.

'(Trunks), they certainly look like…us.' Marai Goten commented, looking a bit confused.

'Someone dressed up like us and blasted my door for a practical joke? I think you need to be taught a lesson!' Marai Trunks said darkly, his eyes narrowed at Trunks, 'and dressing up as a Hentai wouldn't help.'

Trunks stared back, a vein started to buldge on his forehead, but before he could say anything, Goten stepped before him, 'HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HENTAI?'

Marai Trunks eyed Trunks again, 'What do you call someone wearing fake busts and a wig?'

Trunks was about to bounce towards Marai Trunks, then he thought twice: _if this future pair is as strong as they are, now with himself being a girl, they don't stand much chance of winning, plus they couldn't risk doing the Fusion with him being a girl… _Being in quite a good mood because Goten stood up for him, Trunks decided to play safe, 'We are leaving. You two go on with what you were busy with before!'

'You are not going anywhere without paying for my door!' Marai Trunks seethed. But the two didn't stop, Trunks was counting on the chance that their future versions wouldn't run out of the room in their current attire, and continuing what they were doing was more attractive than chasing them. And he was right.

'Trunks, I think that lavender haired-girl called the black-haired one Goten.' Asked a very confused Marai Goten.

'Don't worry, my love. Let's get back to our business. Maybe you'd like a little shrill, saying doing it without the door?' M. Trunks.

Marai Goten smiled evilly, 'Maybe we should try cross dressing next time.'

There was afterall a silver lining to this distrubing visit, the dragon balls in this future are not used. Trunks was a lot happier when Goten piled the seven dragon balls in front of him, one simple wish, and Trunks was turned back into his normal male body.

Goten couldn't move his eyes away from Trunks, he wanted to tell Trunks he loved him, but then he suddenly wasn't sure if now was a good time, after their long eventful day. Goten also didn't quite know what to do if Trunks were to turn him down.

The Marai Trunks that often visited them was the most sensible, helpful and gentle person Goten had ever known. _Plus he is a Trunks too, he must be able to guess my Trunks' thoughts. All things considered, getting some advice from the Marai Trunks before I say anything stupid to my Trunks is probably the best. _So Goten decided on his second wish_,_ 'Shenlong, please make our time machine take us to the Marai Trunks' timeline the next time we use it.'

Trunks just shrugged, it wouldn't harm to visit, but he wasn't sure what Goten was up to. However, there was more important matter at hand. Trunks looked at the unsuspicious Goten and grinned brightly from side to side. 'Shenlong, for the last wish, please turn Goten into a puppy.' Revenge is a dish best served cold.

**End of Ch 3**

PS: I'm really sorry for posting this so late. Got a bit busy, many things happened in life. The story was sort of finished years ago though, I'm hoping to dust it & finish it before the New Year.

Finally meeting the Marai Trunks in the next chapter, second last chapter :)

Would love to see your comments/reviews and thank you for your support.


End file.
